criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Beat Around the Bushes
Beat Around the Bushes is a case featured in Criminal Case, it appears as the fourteenth case in Rusthollow and the sixty-eighth overall. It takes place in Heart Highway appearing as the second case in the district. Plot Jayden and the player went to the Great Canyon in hopes of finding more about violent thief that brought them here, only to discover the body of tour guide Kyle Stevens in a bush, his head bloody. The team labelled antiquities dealer Cayden Markman, tourist Lance Trask and the Jayden's father Jacob Chase as suspects before hearing word that someone was celebrating Kyle's death in a local town. There, they suspected cowboy Clifford Kent and gas station owner Mark Simancas. The team soon uncovered Lance as the killer. Upon confrontation, Lance confessed to killing Kyle but explained that he had no choice. Lance explained that he used the tours as a cover to deal drugs. When Kyle found out he was furious and planned to go to the police about it, before Lance grabbed a baseball bat and hit him over the head repeatedly, cracking open his head. Realising the mistake he'd made, Lance panicked and dumped Kyle's body in a bush. In court, Judge Price sentenced him to 20 years in jail for drug dealing and murder. After the trial, Jayden asked to see the player about something. He explained that he had a child called Jordan with his ex-wife, Abigail Chase, but after the divorce he hadn't seen his son or his ex-wife as he didn't know where they lived. He further explained that Laura Spear, the lawyer who was suspected of murder back in Emerald Lagoon, was a close friend of his ex-wife and that she would know. After searching through Laura's briefcase, they found nothing relating to Abigail or Jordan and so the duo decided to speak to Laura directly. The icy lawyer refused to tell him where Abigail was as she wanted Jordan to stay as far away from Jayden as possible. Heartbroken by the news, Jayden asked to have some time alone. Clifford also requested the player's help after he had been attacked and robbed while riding his horse. Faith and the player investigated the scene of the crime and discovered the gun the thief used. Realizing that Clifford was attacked by the same violent thief that attacked Christopher, they further examined the gun and discovered a dirt sample. Irene told the duo that the dirt was a rare kind and the only place it could be found in Rusthollow was the Clark estate, in the middle of the desert. Without delay, Faith and the player headed to the Clark estate. Summary Victim *'Kyle Stevens' (found dumped in a bush, his head bashed in) Murder Weapon *'Baseball Bat' Killer *'Lance Trask' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect collects baseball cards *The suspect studies cartography Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a scarf Suspect's Profile *The suspect collects baseball cards *The suspect studies cartography *The suspect drinks gin Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a scarf Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks gin Suspect's Profile *The suspect collects baseball cards *The suspect studies cartography *The suspect drinks gin Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a scarf Suspect's Profile *The suspect collects baseball cards *The suspect studies cartography *The suspect drinks gin Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer collects baseball cards. *The killer studies cartography. *The killer drinks gin. *The killer has brown eyes. *The killer wears a scarf. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Canyon. (Clues: Victim's Body, Bush, Broken Pieces) *Examine Bush. (Result: Baseball Bat) *Analyze Baseball Bat. (08:00:00; Murder Weapon Found; Attribute: The killer collects baseball cards) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Ornate Watch) *Examine Ornate Watch. (Result: Markings; New Suspect: Cayden Markman) *See if Cayden knew the victim. (New Crime Scene: Gas Station) *Investigate Gas Station. (Clues: Magazine Rack, Faded Paper) *Examine Magazine Rack. (Result: Postcard) *Examine Postcard. (New Suspect: Lance Trask) *Speak to Lance about the body in the bush. *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Receipt) *Analyze Receipt. (08:00:00; New Suspect: Jacob Chase) *Speak to Jacob about the brutal murder. *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Confront Lance about celebrating the victim's death. (Attribute: Lance studies cartography and collects baseball cards) *Investigate Local Town. (Clues: Saddle, Faded Poster, Food Wagon) *Examine Saddle. (Result: Engraving; New Suspect: Clifford Kent) *Speak to Clifford about the murder. (Attribute: Clifford studies cartography) *Examine Faded Poster. (Result: Threatening Writing) *Confront Cayden about the threats he sent to the victim. (Attribute: Cayden studies cartography and collects baseball cards) *Examine Food Wagon. (Result: Baseball Card) *Examine Baseball Card. (Result: Liquid Sample) *Analyze Liquid Sample. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks gin; New Crime Scene: Candy Shelves) *Investigate Candy Shelves. (Clues: Gas Station Sign) *Examine Gas Station Sign. (New Suspect: Mark Simancas) *Ask Mark if he knew the victim. (Attribute: Mark drinks gin, studies cartography and collects baseball cards) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Porch. (Clues: Torn Pieces, Chest, Mini Fridge) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Tour Brochure) *Examine Tour Brochure. (Result: Sponsor List) *Ask Jacob about sponsoring Kyle's tours. (Attribute: Jacob drinks gin, Lance drinks gin) *Examine Chest. (Result: Broken Device) *Examine Broken Device. (Result: Microphone) *Confront Clifford about breaking the victim's microphone. (Attribute: Clifford drinks gin and collects baseball cards) *Examine Mini Fridge. (Result: Document) *Confront Mark about the victim wanting to buy his gas station. *Investigate Bushes. (Clues: Broken Glass, Shopping Bag) *Examine Broken Glass. (Result: Gin Bottle) *Analyze Gin Bottle. (10:00:00; Attribute: The killer has brown eyes) *Examine Shopping Bag. (Result: Compass) *Analyze Compass. (10:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a scarf) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to My Way or the Highway (2/6). (No stars) My Way or the Highway (2/6) *See what Jayden needs. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Gas Station. (Clue: Briefcase) *Examine Briefcase. (Result: Documents) *Analyze Documents. (06:00:00) *Speak to Laura about Jayden's ex-wife. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Help an injured Clifford. (Reward: Cowboy Outfit) *Investigate Local Town. (Clues: Wooden Crate) *Examine Wooden Crate. (Result: Flintlock Pistol) *Examine Flintlock Pistol. (Result: Dirt) *Analyze Dirt. (07:00:00) *Move onto a new crime! (1 star) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Rusthollow Category:Heart Highway